Against the Sands of time
by Scorpina
Summary: Somethings rotten in ECW. And the target is the Sandman! Linked to one of my other stories series, yet you will have to read to find out which one!
1. Chapter 1

Against the sands of time

Chapter 1- The foretold.

"What do the cards speak?" asked the dark figure of the room.

Arial was looking to her cards, turning them over and revealing an image before the man who stood over her shoulder. "You must make one, a reluctant," she explained. "To please your master, he must suffer in what is given to him, a displeasure for your gift as you call it" she said.

The man grinned. "I have one in mind, one who would be very… unhappy with this offer," he said.

The vixen grinned to him, "I have foretold of what you think, and he is perfect. One who takes his name from the spirit of sleep yet offers no such likeness to him." she said aloud.

"That he is perfect to become immortal, for he will never take pleasure again in his simple joys. My master approves of him?"

She turned a card over. "Oh, he will be very please with your offer. Go now, and make it so"

The creature left the room as the woman turned over a few more cards, a small smile came over her face. "It shall be an interesting battle" she grinned.

Elsewhere…

Vince McMahon was storming about the Ballroom arena; he was to make a main event tonight, yet someone had convinced him to change his plans. He saw the Sandman in the hall, drinking and smoking as usual till his eyes came apone him. "I've been looking for you," he said.

Sandman only nodded, not saying a word back to the boss. "Tonight, I figure you could be in the main event, in an extreme rules match. Sandman VS… Test. How about that?" he asked.

Sandman's response was a large puff of smoke blown into McMahon's face, a sneer came over his lips as he walked away carrying his signature weapon the kendo stick. McMahon parted the air with his hand and coughed aloud to the smoke. "Why the hell did he ask for this match?" he wondered aloud. A mere shrug came from the boss, as he went off to find Test to tell him of his match. It wasn't hard to find Test, as a matter of fact; he was looking for Vince himself.

"I'm in the mood for a fight!" Test yelled to Paul. "I want a challenge, bring me someone worth beating!"

Vince raised his hands in defense. "I already took care of it, you're facing Sandman in an extreme rules match. But… I've been told to tell you this…." McMahon paused for a moment, as Test leaned in with great interest.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Vince took Test off to the side and whispered in his ear of what was to be taking place for the Sandman….


	2. Chapter 2 The setup

Chapter 2- The set up.

The main event drew near, Sandman was the first one to the ring after coming in through the crowd and taking beer from the fans, he was ready to fight. Yet he knew something wasn't right, he looked about the ring as if sensing something strange. "Aw hell with it" he growled as he went through the ropes. Test's music hit as he came out, strangely enough, he stopped midway. "Come on your Canadian jackass! I ain't got all day!" he yelled. His kendo stick was in hand and he was ready to strike. Test's eyes looked down, the ring began to ooze with a crimson tide, and Sandman didn't pay attention at first. However when he finally looked down, his feet were covered in the goo. "What the F…" he swore just as a sinking feeling came over him. Something was pulling him under the ring.

He took his kendo stick and started to gab it into the mat, hoping to hit whoever was doing this, yet his stick was stuck and he was continuing to sink into the ring. Everyone could hear his curses as he tried to pull himself out of it, yet it was no good. He sunk lower and lower into the ring till he was halfway under. He tried to pull his body out yet they were covered in the red substance, he couldn't gain a grip on the mat or anything. The crowd watched in horror as the Sandman was pulled into the goo, it bubbled with what remained of his breath.

Test stood there and stared at Vince. "What did he do? Piss off Freddy?" he asked.

Vince McMahon wasn't even sure himself, all he knew was something had become afoot in ECW.


	3. Chapter 3 a rude awakening

Chapter 3- A rude awakening

Sandman's eyes slowly opened, he was abounded and gagged in a dark room. Out of the shadows emerged the odd-looking vampire wrestler. He grinned down at him with a fanged smile. "So we finally meet. I hope you enjoyed your bath, you did swallow a lot of blood you know…."

Sandman stared at him oddly, the gag was removed and the curse words flew. "What the F--k do you think you're doing you little S--t!"

"Ah, ah. Temper. Temper my good friend. I just gave you a gift that men would kill to possess, and you didn't have to do a thing. But let me say this. Nothing you do now will ever be the same!" The vampire reached behind the chair, only to pull the rope and release Sandman from the bounds.

He sat there confused yet stood up to take his leave. On the ground beside him was his trusted Kendo stick, before he left; he pelted the vampire in the head for good measures. Satisfied to see the strange kid bleeding, Sandman took his leave. "I need a smoke" he growled and walked out.

The vampire lay on the ground grinning, feeling his own blood spilt onto his flesh. He brought his hands up to skim what had oozed out and licked it upon his fingers. "It's set now. He will learn soon enough," he laughed.

A week had passed when Sandman grew ill of everything around him, he had tried to light up a smoke and found himself unable to breath in the nicotine his body had been craving for ages. "What the hell!" he hissed as he checked the package, they were his normal cigarettes, nothing has changed about them and no one tampered with it. Maybe a beer would work? The thought of a cold beer set his mind at ease. He went out to grab out and found a case; he reached inside for the coldest one and ripped it open. As soon as the beer passed his lips, he spat it out in great disgust. "What the f--k is wrong with this!" he yelled and threw it against the wall.

Tommy Dreamer came to see what was wrong. "You ok?" he asked.

There was this nervous twitchy look that came over Sandman. "I haven't had a beer in a week. Or a good smoke… I can't!" he explained.

Dreamer knew this was serious, half the time he has never seen Sandman without a decent beer. "When did this happen?"

Sand went into detail about the crazy new vampire guy, saying that he vampire was please with him and nothing he did would ever be the same. A lost look came over him. "Tommy, am I losing it?" he asked.

Dreamer didn't know what to say, he had never seen him like this. Yet what could have caused Sandman to behave like this?

"Many a good ass kicking is in order? Come on. We got Test and Knox tonight" Dreamer left Sand alone, yet he stared at the cooler once more. In rage, he kicked it as hard as he could. Shockingly he sent it flying down the hall! The cooler itself was at least forty pounds with all the ice, water and beer.

Sandman stood stunned. "I should have broken my foot" he growled and stormed off to find Dreamer for their match.

The match was the first one of the night, Sandman did his usual entrance and Dreamer soon joined him. When it came underway, Sandman wasted no time in bashing Knox in the head with a kendo stick. He was satisfied with the attack till he saw the crimson line coming from the forehead. Knox was bleeding badly, and Sandman couldn't look away. The smell was intoxicating to him! He went over to Mike Knox and began to throw hard punches to the wound. Opening it farther and allowing more blood out, the ref tried to pull Sandman off yet he refused to let go. The bell ranged loudly, the sound bothered Sandman as he threw himself off of the young wrestler, holding his ears in pain. He ran out of the ring, leaving Tommy Dreamer alone. Test didn't care if the match was over he bashed Dreamer's head in with a kendo stick. His attention turned to his bloodied tag partner; Test noticed how Knox refused to move, he shook in utter fear

"What's with you?" Test asked of him. He didn't answer. Mike Knox was a pale as a ghost, seeing something horrible in the eyes of the Sandman.

In the back.

Sandman found himself in the darkness of a room, his hands covered in blood. He was entranced by them, and was surprised himself when he began to lick the blood off. He savored the taste. "Oh God, what the f--k is wrong with me!" he demanded of himself, he felt the hunger grow within him. He knew it was that damn vampire. He had the answers.

He stormed out of the shadows and decided to go hunt the vampire for some answers.


	4. Chapter 4 Blood is thicker than Beer

Chapter 4- Blood is thicker than beer

The search took all night, yet Sandman had failed to find the vampire. He knew of his name though from other wrestlers. Kevin Thorne. Sandman went on a rampage till he saw the card reader, the woman that Thorne always was with. He stormed into her locker room tipping every table in the room and anything that belonged to her. "Where the hell is he! Tell me damn it!" he demanded of the woman.

She only smiled to him; nothing startled her about his aggressive behavior. "Come now, he isn't here as you can tell. And you know it too. You can sense him now" she teased as she took a seat in her large chair.

He pointed his kendo stick at her. "You tell me what he did to me, or I swear to God you'll be caned so hard…"

"I think you already know the answer, craving the blood of Knox showed that to you, and your hands have obviously been licked clean of any… evidence" she said as Sandman stared at his hands. A sneer came over his face as he glared at the gypsy woman. "I do know what is wrong with you, but the question you wish to ask me is how to cure it. Hm?" she asked in a sly, calming tone.

He lowered the kendo stick and listened. "What then? What do I do?"

She cackled loudly. "Oh, nothing much, just spill the blood of Thorn's master. That is all, but the problem is. Not even I know who that is" she grinned.

Sandman growled at her, yet it sounded more animalistic than ever before. "What will happen if I don't?" he asked.

Ariel laid her cards on the floor and began to turn some over. "Slowly, with each week that passes, you will lose your mortality and become a vampire. The day you take your first victim will make it permanent! I should warn you, the hunger isn't controlled very easily. It is much like your craving to smoke, yet there is no patch for it" she grinned.

Sandman didn't care. "I won't need one, I'll kill the bastard!" he said aloud.

Sandman stormed from the room as the gypsy turned over one final card. She smiled. "Good luck, you will need it"


	5. Chapter 5 Originals stick together

Chapter 5- Originals stick together

Sandman stormed out of the arena later that night, he was determined to find Thorn before this became permanent. Yet he felt so weak to do so, his knees shook, as his body ached for a meal. Much like if he didn't have a smoke. "Sandman!" came a call.

He slowly turned and saw Tommy Dreamer. "You ok? What the hell happened? Mike Knox nearly pissed himself!" he asked.

Sandman kept quite, he wasn't going to drag Dreamer into this, not the least bit. "It's just something I am going through, it doesn't concern you man"

Tommy knew better. "I can read you like a damn beer can label, don't pull this crap on me! Ever since that freak goo or whatever the hell you fell into… You haven't been the same. What's happened to you?" Dreamer demanded. Sandman kept silent. "You know what, fine. Don't say a word. Hell, it's only a matter of time before we are all out of business here anyway. If you don't want to talk things out, and stand up for your right as an original. Far be it from me to judge you for kissing McMahon's ass!"

"I'M NOT KISSING ASS!" Sandman yelled. Dreamer was taken back by the look in his eyes. Sandman was rather stunned that Dreamer wasn't alone. Balls, Sabu, and RVD were next to Dreamer. They were stunned as Sandman's eyes turned demonic. He instantly looked away.

"What the hell…" whispered Balls.

RVD approached Sandman. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

He let out a sigh. "Thorn, the punk ass did something to me… I… I…" Sandman paused; he couldn't bring himself to speak what happened to him, or why he was changing.

"It don't matter. The important thing is we fix it right?" Rob asked aloud.

All the originals nodded. "How the hell can you help me? I am a damn vampire! At least, I will be when I take my first victim. I nearly killed Knox in the ring!" he yelled aloud.

The originals shrugged. "Yeah, well… it's an extreme match. He was going to bleed" Sabu muttered.

"But I licked his blood off of my hands! I liked it. Damn it all, I haven't had a good beer in over a week!"

"So, is this kinda like kill the head vampire sort of thing?" Balls asked.

Sandman nodded his head. "Yeah, but I don't know who the hell it is! It's who created Kevin Thorn. God knows how many sick weirdo that kid has been around!" he growled aloud to his friends.

"It's about time we start asking around. Questioning the new 'breed unleashed'" Dreamer said to everyone.

All were in agreement. "I got Lashley" Sandman hissed.

"CM Punk is mine" RVD said.

Sabu took Rene and Shannon Moore; Dreamer took care of the Divas.

They all went their separate ways. Sandman found Lashley talking to Test, since Test became the number one contender. When their eyes spotted Sandman, Test grinned. "Oh this is too good. I get to do away with you without McMahon saying so!"

Sandman stood as calm as he could, the hunger within him raged and ached for blood. "I… Don't want trouble. I want to ask you something… What do you know about Kevin Thorn?" he questioned.

Test stood there stunned, he turned to Lashley. "I don't know about you man, but isn't an original suppose to be a tough son of a bitch?" he asked.

Bobby backed away. "I'm staying out of it man."

Test only grinned. "Why would I care about the likes of a vampire freak like Thorn? All I care about is putting you and all the originals out of business, so the newer breed can take over!"

Sandman only nodded, knowing there was nothing more to know from Test, he turned to leave yet Test wasn't going to let him go that easily. He slapped the back of Sandman's head in utter disrespect. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

Sandman kept hearing a voice in his head. 'Feed from him, take his blood. You know you wish to do so!' His gut roared in utter hunger. His knees went weak as he felt so compelled to bite down the neck of Test, he could smell the blood, he could even see his repaired neck… he wanted to strike him so badly. "You ain't worth… the time of Day" Sandman managed to force himself to say. He tried to run away, yet he felt so weak. He crashed to the ground when he was half way down the hall… to weak to move… A deep chill went through him… it was the last thing he could recall from the incident.


	6. Chapter 6 time slips by

Chapter 6- time slips by

Sandman awoke to the sweet taste in his mouth. His eyes slowly opened as Kevin Thorn grinned down at him with a fanged smile. Sandman instantly awoke and had his back to a wall. "What the hell did you just give me!" he demanded.

Thorn help up a small bag, "Pig Blood. I'm not the kind to just feed you the blood of a mortal… when it is much more enjoyable to watch you do it yourself. It's my great joy to watch such a thing. I bided you a week, you are fed enough to last that long, no more no less. Time is fading"

Sandman got to his feet, sneering to the young upstart. "Why the hell did you do this to me? Why?" he demanded.

Thorn didn't answer at first, until he looked Sandman in the eyes. "It's gotten to a point where I can no longer lie to you, your gifts are developing as we speak! I did this to you, for you were chosen. My master sought to see you become everlasting… But, not all mortals tend to see what is given a gift, like you. If you wish… I can answer one question of my master to you. No more, no less" Kevin grinned as he rose off the ground. Sandman did as well.

He thought deeply as to what to ask, but an idea struck him. "Your master created you… Whom else did he create?" he questioned.

Thorn grinned to what was asked of him. "He has created everyone you know, everyone you have met."

Sandman looked away for but moment, he turned back to face Thorn, only to see he had vanished into nothingness. Sandman knew he needed more help, he was in luck though, the Smackdown locker room has been traveling with there, someone in their ranks could assist him greatly.

He went to the hotel room, getting stared at by endless amounts of people; he didn't notice his shirt was covered in pig blood as well as his face. The Originals were awaiting him in the lobby, they gasped when they noticed the crimson smear. "Sand, you didn't…" Rob whispered.

"No, Thorn gave me pig blood it's not the same… but God, I can't believe I drank it" he moaned as his stomach gargled to the thought. He kept his voice below a whisper, not noticing there were superstars of Smackdown staring right at him. One glare caught his eye, Kane.

Kane looked for but moment, before staring back at the paper he was reading. Yet Sandman sensed something more, his thoughts focused on the big red monster, he soon began to hear Kane's voice in his head. "It's not polite to do this Sandy." He heard Kane's voice echo, no one saw Kane peer from the corner of his blind eye… or so they assumed was blind. Yet the sinister grin came over his lips. The originals took Sandman from the room, and into a hotel room.

"I got nothing from who I talked to" Dreamer confessed. "Strangely enough, the Smackdown crew has been listening in on our conversations"

"I know. Kane wouldn't stop staring!" Rob announced. "I know him…. Sort of… better than any of you… it's like he's interested in this!"

"Interested nothing, we can't trust Smackdown!" Balls yelled aloud. "What did you learn Sandman?"

Sandman told them of his encounter with Thorn. Yet his body began to shake as he spoke. "Oh God…" he moaned.

"What's wrong?" Dreamer questioned.

"I need a cigarette fix… I…I cannot stand this!" Sandman sat against the wall as his body craved nicotine, he wasn't quite mortal, yet also not a vampire. He was trapped in two worlds The Originals knew ad badly their friend was suffering; yet none understood what to do.

There was a sudden tap at the door. Rob opened it without thinking. He was rather shocked to see Kane standing in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear. "What the hell do you want!" demanded Sabu.

Kane walked into the room without saying a word, his eyes stared down at Sandman with a grin. "It's a shame that an original fell from something so simplistic. Don't you think?" Kane asked aloud.

The originals were silent. "Why not make it a little clearer for us Kane?" Rob demanded.

Kane walked up to the Sandman and looked him in the eyes. "The question you asked was answered. But he is leading you into a destructive path. Be warned," he whispered.

Sandman looked at Kane with an angry look, but Kane's face was stern. "He gave you a hint… but it's not the right person to seek. Ask yourself… where did all of us come from? You know the answer"

Kane rose off the ground and walked out of the room. "What the hell is with him? I haven't seen him this arrogant since he fried the Boogieman!" Balls growled.

Sandman's head snapped up. "Wait… I think I understand… Thorn told me that his master was the one who created us all… we are all in the WWE… therefore… his master is Vince…." Sandman got off the ground. "That punk ass was going to have me kill Vince, only to make the curse permanent!"

The Originals were silent. "Where the hell did you get that idea!" demanded Dreamer.

"No time to think of that now. My target isn't Vince… Thorn the ass has been lying to me…" Sandman began to stare down at his hands. He looked to the guys and asked. "Did Knox talk to Kevin at all?" he questioned.

Their heads shook no, yet Sabu gave a surprised look. "No, he was talking to Ariel… she kissed him… and gave him something to drink…"

Sandman nodded his head… "I know what I got to do now…"


	7. Chapter 7 Thorn in his side END

Chapter 7- The Thorn in his side

Sandman arrived early for the Smackdown/ECW show. He saw Kane and the Undertaker talking in the hallway, they both stared at the Sandman, yet a smile soon came over them. "What the hell are you smirking about?" Sandman demanded of them.

Taker spoke not a word before walking away. Kane however remained. "I think you will be thanking someone when this is all over…" Kane grinned.

Sandman only sneered at Kane. He could feel his hunger raising, yet a new strength in him kept him from biting anyone. He had to track down Thorn before the show. It took over an hour, yet Sandman spotted Thorn and Ariel. They were about to kiss when his cane came between them, and shattered on the ground from the force. Thorn was taken back in shock, when his eyes turned to his victim. "Ah, figured it out?" he asked.

"Damn right. Vince ain't your master! Had I gone after him, this would have been permanent!" Sandman growled.

Kevin applauded his hands. "The drunk can learn" Ariel grinned. Sandman began to notice how Ariel turned a card over in her hand, yet hid it from his sight. His mind clicked.

Sandman's eyes turned to her. "Yes, about that… I recall Kevin being someone else… someone besides what he is now… he isn't in control… YOU ARE!"

Ariel became stunned. "What… what make you think I have something to do with this?" she demanded.

There was a glow in Sandman's eyes. "Does the name Mordecai ring a bell to you Kevin Thorn?" Sandman asked, he found it rather odd that he was bringing up that name.

Sandman shocked himself with his sudden words, he didn't know where the hell the idea came from, let alone how he knew Thorn' past. Knowledge began to flow through him as Kevin Thorn paused to the name Mordecai; he looked to have been trying to force the memory out… Sandman saw it as his chance now. He turned to Ariel. In her hands were her cards. His cane came down on her wrists; Ariel dropped the bundle of cards. Amazingly, much to Sandman's own surprise, he managed to catch them all in one grasp!

"NO! GIVE THEM BACK!" she demanded. Sandman held them in his hands… only to watch them become engulfed by purple fire! He dropped them as they turned to ashes before him on the ground. Ariel screamed so loudly, he had to cover his ears, yet when he regained himself… Ariel and Thorn were gone. So was his craving for blood!

Sandman rushed to a mirror, the night before his teeth grew longer and sharper… now… they were back to normal. He let out a deep sigh of relief only to see his reflection change… someone… someone different stared back at him! "What the Fuc…" he muttered before the reflection spoke to him.

"You're welcome" were the only words spoken to him. Sandman's flesh began to smoke a purple mist, he screamed aloud claiming he was on fire… before passing out. The mist formed into a man… Just as Kane walked into the locker room, he grinned an evil smile to the individual.

"I'm rather impressed Gunner" he grinned. "Your first possession without the mortal knowing. Your father is proud. How do you feel?" Kane asked aloud.

Gunner looked down at the Sandman. "I want a smoke" he smirked.

Kane's eyes became serious. The smile quickly vanished as his hands went firmly on his hips. "Like hell you're going to start smoking! One thing is to become someone. Taking their habits is another! Come on; let's go talk to your old man about this one! God help me if you become the Sandman under my watch!" Kane grabbed Gunner by the shoulder and took him out of the locker room before Sandman came too.

Sandman awoke to a pounding headache, he couldn't remember what just happened… or if someone had beaten him when his back was turned. Slowly, he got himself off the ground and walked out of the locker room. He ran into Tommy Dreamer. "You ok? Kane said you passed out! Hey… your fangs are gone!"

Sandman nodded. "Yeah… my head is killing me, I think I'm back to normal," he growled. "I need a beer." Tommy just happened to have one in hand, he passed it over to his friend. With great relief, Sandman managed to guzzle down the beer as he usually does.

"What about a smoke?" Dreamer asked.

There was a puzzled look on Sandman's face. "Odd… I don't want one… Hell… I don't care if I ever see a cigarette again!"

As Sandman walked away, Dreamer stared down the hall. There was Kane and the security guard he always seems to be talking to. The Undertaker soon joined the conversation; Dreamer felt that the three had something to do with curing Sandman. Yet couldn't quite figure out how…

THE END


End file.
